The Light of Love
by OctoberMoon
Summary: This is a story about two young souls, establishing and evolving their connection into blossoming love, not knowing that heartache and drama will soon intertwine. LloydxSheena.
1. It begins

**  
**Disclaimer: I realize that I do not own the characters of Sheena, Lloyd, Colette or any other from "Tales of Symphonia" These characters belong to Namco and other companies, therefore indicating that there are not of my creation.**  
**This is a typical Lloyd/Sheena story. If you read, please review. Whether it be criticism or praise, words from readers is what keeps writings going.  
Please note that this story will most likely reveal spoilers.  
------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: It Begins.

Lloyd violently threw himself around in his soft, lumpy bed. It was the day before the embankment of very significant events, and a good nights sleep was the number one priority to ensure maximum strength and energy. Unfortunately, for Lloyd this was not possible. His mind was trapped in a barrier of thought. He was soon going to set into a furious battle with Mithos, and he didn't like to admit it, but deep down he was extremely uncertain that he and his companions would remain alive. The stress of that thought alone was enough to give anyone a severe case of insomnia. What could possibly be worse than endangering yourself, and your beloved friends, who you have grown so fond of? Lloyd could not find an answer to this question, and this finally pushed him off the last edge of sanity.

"Arghhh, Damnit!" Lloyd silently yelled as he rapidly shot up from the hot and infuriating bed, " I just can't get to sleep!" Quietly, he slipped of the sweaty bed, and onto the cold, damp floor, giving off a few muffled creeks as he did so.

Suddenly, a strong flow of chilling wind impaled him with quite a force, startled by the sudden movement; he looked over to the source of the gust. Surprisingly, it was a large, square, open window that was spewing the wind. "Ah, how did this get open?" he asked himself. He was preparing to close off the irritating draft, but a stern knock on his door interrupted his movements, and he looked over to the source of noise. "Who is it?" Lloyd curiously asked.

A sleek, beautiful summoner opened the door. Slightly pink in the face from the cold, she confronted her sleepless companion. "Umm, heh...are you still up?" She timidly asked. She knew that the answer was obvious, as he was restlessly standing in the middle of the room, but she didn't wanted to get nervous and have a difficult time speaking up.

"Sheena! What's up?" Lloyd questioned with curiosity and wonder. "No…I couldn't really get to sleep…" he stated, replying to her earlier question.

"Oh well, it's snowing and, and it's really pretty and…" Sheena paused, and took a deep sigh, darker swirls of red gradually started to fill her cheeks. "And I was wondering if you would want to come outside with me" by the time she finished this sentence her face was completely flushed in a dark red.

Lloyd nervously looked down and started gently rubbing the back of his head, trying to think of the right thing to say. "S-sure Sheena, of c-course" he slowly dragged his head up, revealing the slight blush painted across his face. "I'd love to."

Lloyd didn't completely know why, but when he softly spoke those words to Sheena's bright and glowing face, he felt a firm rush of joy, excitement, strength and determination flow through his veins. He knew his slight sense of fear and doubt, but the way Sheena has lifted him up with her presence, he felt like he was soaring like a phoenix, ready to bypass any self-consciousness. His strong affection for Sheena was also growing by the second.

_"This new feeling I'm having, it's so overwhelming, but…I like it, and I like being with Sheena. No, I love being with Sheena. Discrimination and violence have been apart of this journey all along, but this is something new. Maybe it will even help me be stronger". _Lloyd paused for a brief moment, calculating all this in his head. _"All I know is that being with Sheena will—"_

Lloyd's trail of thought was intercepted by Sheena's courteous, velvet words. "So…shall we get going?" She joyfully asked.  
A rosy shade of pink was dabbed on Lloyd's face. Perhaps he got too coiled up in his thoughts and was kept Sheena waiting. Not hesitating any more, Lloyd rapidly replied. "Sure, let's go." "_I know how I feel about Sheena, but there is no way she can feel the same way…" _He thought while making his way to the kind-eyed warrior.

Sheena's eyes seeped with enthusiasm, chasing away the dark shadows of the night and bestowing a cheerful glow on her slender face.

They slowly made there way to the hotel door, being extremely careful not the wake the other strangers naïvely sleeping in the other rooms. When they finally made it there, Lloyd roughly grabbed the handle and hurled the door open with a giant swing. Rushes of snowflakes and gales immediately bursted at them, but this gave them no hesitation and they continued forward.

Sheena protected her sparkling eyes with her slender arm, and began to walk forward. Her paces continued to speed up as the intense winds swirled at her and away from her. She looked at her crush walking beside her, his arms swaying at his sides. She gradually moved her delicate hand towards his, but quickly darted it away, causing a loud rustle in her fine clothes. She started to blush at what she almost just did, noticing the familiar warm feeling in her cheeks, she swiftly plunged her thin hand into her face, attempting to hide her blush from the strong swordsman beside her. This causes a lot more commotion.

Lloyd, taking notice of the noise turned his head toward the blushing assassin. "Everything ok Sheena?"

An embarrassed Sheena lifted her face and glanced towards Lloyd. Luckily for her, the blush across her face was fading. "Uh, of course, nothings wrong, oh look here we are!" Sheena stated as she pointed to the area in front of the Church of Martel. _"Whew, that was a close one." _A relieved Sheena thought. _"I guess I shouldn't of tried anything like that, he obviously doesn't like me that way"_.

The furious gales seemed to settle down as Lloyd and Sheena stepped onto the desired patch of snow and looked past the rail and onto the outstretched horizon. Fragile snowflakes silently danced in the crisp, clean air as the misty, silver clouds gathered and poured them out. The fallen snow on the hard ground was coated in a glittering layer of thin ice, sparkling along with the moonlight. The horizon was painted in a dark midnight blue as the grand, magnificent moon hovered upon it. Stars high in the clouds shined as their rays cast upon the peaceful town, blending with the beaming light. The divine horizon seemed to portray the true essence of eternity.

Sheena stared in wonder and awe "Everyone's asleep, the world look so peaceful when you stand here like this". She stated, her voice trembling from the beauty she was beholding.

Lloyd looked at the breath-taking scenery, but then quickly looked back at Sheena. _"This view is amazing, but you are a lot more attractive than this scenery ever will be…" _Lloyd thought while looking at the breathless assassin. "Yeah. Even though up above us, Cruxis is busy planning its absurd Age of Lifeless Beings" he firmly stated, with a hint of sorrow in his tone.

Sheena looked away from the scenery and squeezed the cold, hard bars on the railing. "Lifeless beings. Do you think discrimination would really go away if everyone became lifeless beings?" She asked, with an equal amount of stress and sorrow in her voice.

And they talked like this for what seemed like hours. They talked about Corrine, Mithos, Summoning and other recent problems that the group was going through. It was hard for Lloyd to concentrate fully on what there were talking about though, he mostly thought of Sheena. Love seems to do that, once you are struck by Cupid's arrow, thinking about other things while with your love becomes an exceedingly difficult task…

"Talking with you Sheena has made be realize how much we think alike, I think we can become great friends!" Lloyd proclaimed. _"But friendship is nothing compared to what you mean to me…" _Lloyd thought at the back of his mind. _"I only wish you felt the same way, more than anything else in the world"_ He thought again.

Great disappointment crossed Sheena's face as she looked down at the snowy ground. "…Great…friends." She muttered as she then softly kicked the ground, scattering small dust clouds around her foot.

Lloyd eyes widened in confusion. "Oh you don't want to?" He obliviously asked, not truly understanding what she was implying.

Sheena whirled around in exasperation. "Idiot" She muttered under her breath. "Uh…anyway it's getting late, we should probably rest up before the big day" She advised, ignoring the previous event.

"That's a good idea" Lloyd agreed. "Thanks for talking to me Sheena, I had a great time" He added while red patches appeared on his cheeks.

"Heh, no problem" She cheerfully said. "Any time"

Lloyd made a sincere smile at her and started to gradually head toward the large inn.

Sheena slowly closed her eyes and took a deep sigh. _"One of these days you'll realize Lloyd"_ She thought with desire. Then she opened her eyes, took a deep breath of the fresh air surrounding her, and steadily followed Lloyd back to the inn.

Lloyd collapsed onto his soft bed at the inn and cuddled up in the bundle of sheets and pillows. Eased by the company of the assassin, he gradually drifted of the sleep…

The familiar, comforting scent of Iselia approached Lloyd as he swiftly dashed through the forest. Almost grasping his desired location he strived toward his favorite peaceful village. It had been around 2 weeks after he and hid companions have defeated the madman Mithos, and restored Sylverant and Tethe'alla to it's original, true form, they had finished their most recent adventure, but a new one was awaiting each and everyone of his party members. Now they were going to all gather at Iselia and discuss their own individual journeys.

Lloyd finally passed the small forest and entered the cozy village. "Welcome" the guards welcomed as Lloyd eagerly entered. Citizens casually strolled along the soft dirt path and fresh, sparking grass, greeting him as he went along his way. The destruction the desians caused was still there, but was quickly being attended to, carpenters, contractors and house-builders were scattered across the village, working hard to repair the broken and brainstorming new ideas to inprove the village. Pleased at all the positive commotion, Lloyd hurried along to the wooden school doors, with excitement he quickly opened the doors, and hurried in.

"Hey everyone!" Lloyd called with glee, while watching the suns flashes blaze in the quaint classroom, lighting it up entirely.

"Lloyd I am pleased to see that you are present." Presea said while giving of a sweet smile.

"Lloyd, you're here! I'm so happy!" Colette exclaimed, with obvious amounts of affection in her tone.

Sheena, tried to find the perfect way to greet her crush, but she found it extremely hard to find the right words. All she could muffle was a "H-hey Lloyd."

Lloyd glanced over at the struggling assassin. "Hey Sheena! I'm so glad you're here!" _"She's so pretty…" _He thought after greeting her, overflowing pools of daydreams bouncing in his deep brown eyes.

Colette slightly looked down at the sturdy desk she was sitting in, disappointed that Lloyd didn't immediately greet her instead of Sheena.

"We can save the greetings for later, right now we need to discuss what are plans are for the future, Lloyd please take a seat" Professor Raine sternly stated.

"I feel like I'm about to get a lecture" Lloyd whispered to Genis with joking fear.

Genis softly giggled, "Well with Raine you never know when she'll start at you, these things seem to happen spontaneously with her" Genis joked, his soft giggles starting to morph into harder laughs.

"That will be enough joking around boys, now pay attention" A cross Raine proclaimed. "Presea, why don't you begin by telling us your future plans"

Presea slowly stood up and looked upon all the eager faces. "Very well, I will be working in the Lerenzo Company, I will also take part as a body guard for the sky terrace" She coolly said.

"What? -Whoa! Presea, you can't be serious" A stunned Zelos started. "There is no way someone that young could be a body guard, or work at a company".

"Perhaps it's time they should know?" Regal calmly asked. Regal, fulfilling Alicia's last request, removed his bondage and was now lifted up from his heavy sins and guilt, he was now free to live his life anew. His shackles were neatly placed on the soil in front of Alicia's grave. He also removed his convict-like clothing and was now dressed in his official Lerenzo President clothing.

"Yes" Presea calmly answered. "Everyone, it has been 16 years since I was under the influence and the experiment, throughout that time-period I was unable to grow and mature due to the parasitic reaction. I am now twenty eight years old"

"TWENTY EIGHT!" An extremely aghast Genis blatantly yelled, his cheeks turning red. There was no way he could still have a crush on her, she was much too old.

"Hmm, I thought as much" An interested Rain deducted.

"You knew?" Presea eagerly asked, surprised at her reaction.

"Yes, it was certain that you did not engage in the normal twelve year old behavior patters, like for example your wide vocabulary. Besides, you have been dropping hints throughout our whole journey have you not" A cool and collected Raine asked the abnormally mature girl.

"Yes" She stated, there was nothing more to say than that.

"Ooo twenty-eight years old huh? Heh I wonder what my little rosebud would look like with such a mature body 3" A perverse Zelos wondered, his mind wondering off to imagine his curiosity.

"Zelos, get your mind out of the gutter!" An irked Sheena spoke.

"Oh don't worry my sweat Sheena, I'm sure no one could be as voluptuous as you 3, but maybe it would help me know if I could have a quick peek." Zelos implied moving slightly closer to her chest.

"ZELOS! You'de better shut up before I smack you!" A now furious Sheena yelled.

"Ow Sheena, at least say that before you hit me" A pulverized Zelos wheezed, his mind still playing with the images of a naked Sheena. He got a few disgusted glances for his actions.

"Typical Zelos, will he never learn?" Genis sarcastically muttered under his breath.

"I heard that you little brat!" Zelos announced, staring at the witty half-elf. "Anyway…" He continued. "I will be living a peaceful life with my hunnies in Meltokio.

Zelos's announcement of his simple plans set everyone else for their place to speak.

"So will I! I want to live peacefully in Iselia". Colette joyfully proclaimed.

"And I shall remain my position of Lerenzo president" Regal said with pride.

"The village of Mizuho has moved to a location near Asgard, and I'm going to be their chief" Sheena clearly, and proudly announced. _"But I don't want to leave Lloyd" _She then secretly thought.

"Genis and I are going to set out in the new world and new everything we can to prevent discrimination" Raine said with seriousness in her voice. "Isn't that right Genis"

Genis nodded.

"And as you all know, I will set out to gather all the Exspeares. Lloyd sternly said.

"Ok then, so if trouble brews, we will know where we all are" Raine softly spoke.

The sunlight was slightly fading as a soft puffy cloud blinded the sun's rays. Everyone rapidly shot up from the small desks and stretched out their limbs. They all prepared to leave the classroom when a voice stopped them.

"WAIT" Colette roared, stopping everyone in their traps. "Must we go so soon professor? We should all have some fun and go on a vacation"._ "And I would be able to be with Lloyd"_ Colette happily deducted.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't harm us to have a little fun before our journeys" Raine professed.

"I agree, especially after such a ferocious battle with Mithos, a relaxing vacation would most likely do us good" Regal explained. "But where would we go"

"Altimira!" Zelos instantly shouted with great amounts of excitement. "The place has gone through some improvements, it would be awesome!" Zelos shouted again, with a matching amounts of excitement.

"Then it's settled!" Sheena decided. "Off to Altimira!" _'This may be my chance to get closer to Lloyd"_ She thought, her eyes sparking and her cheeks heating from the thought.

When they arrived at the beautiful resort, their eyes were filled with joy, the whole place looked cleaner, nice and modified. What all the improvements were they didn't know, but they were ecstatic to find out.

"I'm impressed" Sheena admitted.

"Not so gaudy anymore huh Sheena" Zelos sarcastically asked.

They rushed to the hotel, their eyes beaming from the excitement they were experiencing.

Lloyd watched Sheena gracefully open the door, every movement of hers were like watching a snow white dove, striding across aqua ponds. _"I wish there was a way to get closer to her" _Lloyd thought.

Regal, walking behind Lloyd, read his eyes. "You love her don't you?" He quietly asked. He hit the nail on the head.

"How did you know!" Lloyd demanded.

"My eyes were the same when Alicia was in my presence" He gently whispered. Now listen, I got close to Alicia when I asked her out on a date. Perhaps you should do the same? He nicely suggested.

Lloyd's face was colored with a pale red. _"A date! How will I ask this?" _But he knew Regal was right, and he knew what he had to do. "Thanks Regal"

"Any time" he politely said.

Lloyd entered the modern inn and confronted the receptionist. "Did Sheena Fujishima check in yet?" He politely asked.

"Yes she did, but she left her room not to long ago, I believe she was headed toward the beach". She instantly replied in a smooth voice.

Lloyd quickly ran to the modified beach, the waters looked cleaner, and the sands finer. There were also a lot more plastic changing booths, and exotic plans spread around the area. He nervously looked around, and spotted Sheena sitting on a soft lump of sand in the middle of the beach. He went to her.

"U-Uh S-S-Sheeena" Lloyd struggled the words out. Gradually more and more crimson streaks of blushes started appearing on his soft cheeks.

"Yes Lloyd…?" She asked, while examining his red race in curiosity.

The crimson blushes started to burn Lloyd's face as he forced the words out. "W-Will Y-Y-You Go Out With…M-Me?" He paused and took a deep breath of the clean Ocean Air an nervously, shyly asked. Another layer of a deep read color covered his face and nose. "L-Like…O-n a D-D-Date?"

And there is my first chapter! –Celebrates-  
I am sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes I made. I tried my best to cover them all, but I may have missed a few.  
Next chapter things start to heat up.  
Please! Rate.


	2. Overflowing Hearts

Disclaimer: Anything from "Tales of Symphonia", I do not own.  
Thank you for reviewing, I greatly appreciate the good comments, corrections (Me misspelling Sheena's last name was a silly mistake), and individual opinions on the story.  
Sorry if I took a bit long to update, before I made this chapter I had a busy schedule   
----------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Two: Overflowing Hearts.

Sheena's vibrant eyes greatly expanded and she stared with disbelief at the befuddled warrior. Her face, reacting before her voice started to rapidly shine with an intense maroon, it wasn't long until this shade took over, and dominated her entire face. Caught up in her shock, she quickly lost balance and pummeled of her small mount of sand, and onto the bed of soft grains below.

Oceans of joyful visions poured onto her dumfounded, but delighted mind, the only phrase it could come up with at the moment was _"There's no way"_

Finally, realizing her little tumble, she pulled an embarrassed face, while rushes of steamy blushes continued to accelerate. Her eyes connected to his also very blushed face, and she at last realized that he was anxiously awaiting her answer.

"L-loyd, o-of c-cour…I'd l-lo…" She struggled to form an actual answer, but all she seemed to do was stumble across words. She scanned Lloyd's facial expression; she could read that he was attempting to determine what her answer was. She built up her mental preparation and gave an embarrassed, but affectionate smirk. "Yes"

Lloyd sighed of relief, and gave a happy grin, his fear of rejection was now gone. _"Yes, she said yes!" _ His mind cheered, pulsing excitement through every one of Lloyd's veins. His eyes wondered to the fallen summoner, and he cast out his hand, and she cast hers, and he helped her off the soft, bumpy ground. He observed the remaining grains of sand on her clothes, they looked so much more beautiful and noticeable when they were on her, but when they fell to the ground, they returned to normal, and was just one out of many again.

"Great, so I'll…meet you…in front of the inn, at…8:00?" Lloyd eagerly asked, the remains of his earlier blush still present.

"T-that would be…perfect" Sheena answered, a light rosy pink also present on her beautiful face.

No one really knows why, but these nights seem to be so much more magical, and wondrous when witnessed by the glowing moon and stars.

"8:00 it is then!" Lloyd said, while giving of a massive, exited smile. His coco brown eyes beholding the radiant flower that is Sheena. He stunningly watched as she gave him a sincere smile and headed toward the huge hotel. _"I can't believe she said yes"_ He thought, disbelief still remaining in his head.

Regal glanced at Lloyd, who was still just standing in the same spot with the same fading blush, but new layers of red was replacing the fading ones. He then looked over at Sheena, who was gradually walking faster, trying to prevent anyone from spotting her brushed shades of pink. _"Ah, young love"_ He chuckled, thinking back on his own personal memories. _"They're just like you and I were, Alicia."_ He thought again, while turning around and heading in the inn and into his room.

Sheena, right after Regal, opened the high-tech doors of the inn and entered in the main floor. Raine was confronting the main innkeeper, and taking care of financial matters. Raine reacted to the doors being swung open and quickly turned her head to see whom it was. "Sheena?" She said with concern and curiosity in her voice as she examined the flushed assassin. "Why is it that you are red in the face?"

Sheena nervously halted and gave immediate attention to Raine. _"I don't want everyone to know, especially that stupid chosen who would say nothing more than jokes if he found out, besides, it would be embarrassing" _She thought while trying to think of something to say. "U-uh n-nothing" She nervously stuttered. "Uh, I have to go to my room and unpack" She rapidly said while making her way to the long elavator. _"I hope she doesn't get suspicious" _

Raine looked at her enter the large, steel elevator. _"This must be about Lloyd…" _She thought, nothing like that could be hidden from her, she was much too observant. She turned away from Sheena and continued her discussion with the innkeeper.

Lloyd made his way down the comfortable path of soft, dusty sand until he came across a familiar attitude of Zelos. He, as usual was flirting with a group of bikini dressed women.

"Oh, my sweet hunnies, don't fret, there is enough Zelos to go around" He arrogantly said, grinning with pride. He turned away from the squad of women and looked toward the approaching footsteps. "Lloyd my man!" He called, spotting Lloyd walking across the sands. "Hey, man why are you so red? Have you been flirting with some fine female? Point me the way and I'll show you how it's done"

"No Zelos, I'm not like you!" Lloyd said, attempting to get out of the situation to prevent any suspicion.

"I know, what a pity" Zelos replied, laughing at his witty remark. He then spied Lloyd as he ran past the red-haired chosen and into the inn. _"Hmm wasn't he just with Sheena? He sure got out of here pretty fast, I wonder…" _He thought.

Lloyd made his way past the large tile floors of the modern inn, making his way to the elevator and went to the third floor, the restaurant. The delicious aromas of the gourmet food filled Lloyd's lungs as he moved around room. _"I sure am hungry, oh there!" _Lloyd thought as he made his way through the crowds of people and to the employee. "Uh, I'll have a large fries and a burger" Lloyd paid for his food and was about to sit down when a small, raspy voice caught his attention.

"Lloyd, over here" The voice called.

"Genis!" Lloyd happily said while sitting down with his sorcerer friend. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Lloyd, but I have to ask you what was going on…" The half elf curiously said.

"Oh, what's that, Genis" Lloyd questioned his friend as he lunged at the burger, made a big might and shoved several fries in his mouth.

"What were you and Sheena talking about down by the beach? You both seemed to be acting strange," Genis said almost like it was a survey.

_"Jeez, did everyone see what happened? Oh well, he is my best friend, and I should tell him"_ Lloyd though as he finished of the rest of his burger and fries. "Ok I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone" Lloyd cautiously ordered.

"Ok, ok, of course I promise" Genis anxiously squealed.

"I asked Sheena…on a date" Lloyd quietly murmured as a pale red was dabbed in the front of his cheeks.

"A date! You and Sheena? Really?" A slightly surprised Genis asked his embarrassed friend. He wasn't caught of guard that much though, he saw the way they looked at each other.

"Yeah…any tips" Lloyd hopefully asked, his wise friend.

"Yeah, get better table manners, and floss" Genis snorted, harsh but true advice,

"Jeez, your not help" Lloyd muttered. "Say Genis, what time is it?"

"Uh, 7:50, why?"

"Oh my gosh, I have to get ready" And with that Lloyd left the table and rushed towards the elevator, leaving his confused friend.

Lloyd nervously stepped out of the door. _"So nervous" _He described himself. He slightly walked forward and kept his eyes ahead of him. He then spotted Sheena. "…Sheena?" He nervously asked, splotches of pastel pink appearing around his nose.

"Lloyd, you're here!" Sheena proclaimed, a mixed amounts of excitement, joy and nervousness flowing in the tone of her voice. She had let her soft, velvet hair fall down loosely and freely. Her eyes shimmered with determination; this was her night, her night to shine.

"S-sheena! Your gorgeous!" Lloyd said while awe-stuck at her grace and beauty. He fiercely blushed and the rosy color in his cheeks combusted into a hot pink._ "That's and understatement" _

"Lloyd…thank you" She modestly said, her soft, lips forming a loving grin. "Shall we get going" She eagerly, but at the same time nervously asked her blushing warrior.

They started to silently walk toward the upgraded water train. Everyone who they walked past was filled with the overflowing amounts of affection that they had for each other. The stars were shining like massive diamonds, witnessing the perfect moment below in their haven of inky darkness. They rapidly scurried up the stairs and made their way onto the water train

"Good evening, the Altamira amusement park is now open during the night, come and experience the magical moments, with new and improved rides and games. The worker proudly announced.

Lloyd softly stared at Sheena's compassionate, deep eyes. "Should we go there?" He gently asked his perfect maiden.

"Yeah, sounds like fun" She quickly replied, anxiousness started to flow away from her and was replaced by excitement tenfold.

"Good choice, have a great evening" The worker said as the water train gradually moved a bit faster.

Lloyd and Sheena stepped of the devise and onto the pavement of the park grounds. Sparkling lights and happy voices quickly covered them in an uplifting coat of bliss.

"Wow…" Sheena gasped. "The park is so beautiful at night" She again said, her voice a bit clearer. She looked over at Lloyd, his eyes sparkling with eagerness. _"This will sure be a night to remember"_ She then thought. She looked over at Lloyd, and slowly, but surely moved her hand and entwined it with his. His rough, strong hand seemed to melt in her soft, warm one.

Lloyd looked over at her and compassionately smiled. _"This will sure be a night to remember" _He happily thought, his mind synchronizing with his dates.

They began to walk together; all the rides looked amazing, and the games challenging and fun. The commotion of the park filled their hearts with joy. There was something about being in an amusement park at night that made it just so magnificent and memorable. Excitement growing like a sponge in water, they began to have longer strives and quicker paces. They did so until they entered the fray of the park, where they could have a good view of all the magical scenes and happy vibes. They looked around, not knowing what do first, but it soon hit them. They looked over at the grand, massive, Farris Wheel that was slowly spinning while different neon lights shone all around it and lit up the whole space. The couple slowly moved towards it and got in the winding line. Which moved fast because of the capacity the dreamy ride, and they were soon on.

"Oh Lloyd I'm so exited!" Sheena beamed, rays of bliss bouncing around in her soothing eyes.

"This is going to be great, were almost at the top!" Lloyd proclaimed with shouts of joy.

The Ferris wheel slowly, gradually rotated until Lloyd and Sheena's carriage reached the top, giving them a perfect bird eyes view of the scenery. The pitch dark night was lit up by the grand, full moon descending upon the still, crystal clean waters, giving off a glowing, shaking reflection. The many, many stars all shone simultaneously and caused their own miniscule reflections. The glowing moon was so close, that you could almost grasp it's flashing blazes. The diamond stars started to flicker causing small mirages in the sky and waters. Colorful sparks and rising explosions started to fill the air and grace it with majesty. They were the most amazing fireworks ever. The whole scene seemed to dominate the entire world, and the moment was perfect.

"It's so breath-taking, it's beautiful" Sheena stated, her breath taken away by the scenery, causing her voice to tremble.

Lloyd looked upon the scene and then faced his awed lover. "Not as beautiful as you" He whispered in her delicate ear. Causing both of them to shimmer in a blush and put shivers down their spines.

Sheena looked at him, her eyes glistening with heartfelt joy. "Lloyd…" She chanted, her eyes beginning to light up more and more until it became a shining reflection of her warrior crush.

They both stared lovingly at each other; their heads gradually began to move closer to each other until their lips embraced in a loving kiss. The kiss was soft and both of their lips desired, and thirst for one another. Lloyd began to move and swirl his tongue, inclined with Sheena's. Both of their lips and tongues swirled and danced together. Their blissful mouths grasped one another more firmly, and their tongues rested in each other's mouths. They slightly began to pull apart and Lloyd help Sheena's bottom lip with both his lips. Their heads pulled apart, but their hands were still entwined, and were one.

"Sheena" Lloyd spoke softy. Rapids of gleaming red affection was once again painted across his face. "I-I love you."

Sheena's face flared up and she gave a beaming smile, her eyes overflowing with glitter. "Lloyd…I Love you to.

After they exchanged words of affection they embraced once more.

Colette looked at the plaster, exotic ceiling while laying on the body of the king-sized bed. Her thoughts were picturing Lloyd, and only Lloyd. She gave deep, daydreaming, and loving sigh. _"It's just no use, I can't get my mind off of Lloyd. _She thought, images of him still captured in her head.

She silently stood up from her large, comfortable bed in her room and walked towards her large, oak door. _"I know what I have to do, I have to tell Lloyd how I feel." _She happily thought, while thoughts of her and Lloyd together flashed in her slender head. She turned the croaking knob and opened the door.

She let out her magnificent, transparent, violet winds and hovered out the large window in the hallway. Her sapphire eyes gazed upon the flashing lights of the park. _"I had better ask the water train worker if Lloyd went that way" _She deducted as she softly descended right by him.

"Excuse me sir" She peeped. "Have you seen a boy with spiky brown hair dressed in red come by here?"

The worker politely replied. "Ah yes, I did see someone like that, I took him to the amusement park, he was escorting a pretty, women with black hair and ninja clothes".

_"Oh, Sheena must of gone with him, I'm sure she won't mind if I talk to him privately for a little bit". _ Colette Naively thought. "Thanks you sir" She said to the worker and sprouted her wings and flew across the ocean, causing her light blond hair to sway back and forth.

She arrived at the park and scanned the park for Lloyd. She suddenly stared at the wonderful, huge Ferris wheel. _"Oh maybe he is on there" _She curiously thought as she made her way to the rotating wheel.

_"Oh there's Lloyd and Sheena at the top of the wheel!" _She thought, relieved that she so quickly found them, she quietly drew nearer to their carriage to get a better look and confirm that it was they. _"It's them all right but what are they doing…" _Then it hit her. _"No they can't be, no they are! They're kissing! But that just can't be! Lloyd supposed to—" _She felt her soft eyes swell, and bitter tears began to swirl and swim in the sapphire pools. _"It just can't be" _She thought in horror and disbelief, but it was true and she knew it. She turned away, tears starting to freely escape her eyes and drip down her soft, red cheeks. More and more painful cries and stutters were moaned from her voice as she began to drown in her own disbelief. She crumpled her hands into fists, and in a great flash of prismatic light, darted away from the park, leaving a glistening train of bitterness behind her.

That's the end of the second chapter. In the next one, Colette may get some wise words to help her feel better, but will it be enough? And how will Lloyd and Sheena react when they find out about their little spy? Please review.


	3. Girls Night Out

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Tales of Symphonia.  
Thank you all for your reviews. :D  
Also, thank you to TheOneAndOnlyT for pointing out the use of a comma in a quote when there is no explanation or question mark. I knew I was doing something wrong when it comes to that, but I couldn't remember exactly what it was.   
-------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 3: Girls Night Out.

Colette quickly rushed into the peaceful inn. The mist of night's color seeped through the large, grand window, casting a ray of dark, suspicious shadows, opposing the leaping strands of glowing moonlight mixed in. The light drew upon Colette's thin body and made it's way to her face, exposing the swollen stains of her gloomy tears on her soft, flushed cheeks. Her eyes pulsed with intensity, not from her usual contented glow, but with utter dismay, and the exuberant shine of her cobalt eyes were replaced by the gathering of bleak tears. They continued to pour out, like a large mass of rain, and were instantly replaced by others, eager to make their way down her tender cheek.

"I-I can't believe it," She sobbed aloud, between hyperventilations. "This has got to be…some sort of nightmare!"

Colette took in a deep breath of the moist air around her, and slowly trudged to the iron elevator in hopes of just letting it all out on her soft, plushy pillow, but a sudden movement of the elevator doors stopped her right in her tracks. Startled by the rapid movement, she weakly raised her right hand and swiped it across her damp eyes, whipping all of her tears that were blurring her vision, and then curiously watched who was coming out of the elevator. As the doors fully opened she saw two figures, and quickly recognized them as Presea and Raine. 

"Colette?" Presea said, trying to wonder why she was out so late. "Why are you right here? And why is it that your face is so incredibly red?"

"…Oh I was just…" Colette pondered. _"Should I explain what happened?" _ She asked herself in thoughts.

Raine calmly walked next to the wondering girl and matched her compassionate, worrying eyes toward Colette's horror witnessed pupils. "Colette," She began.

"…Yes Professor Raine?" She responded slowly, trying to hide her quivering voice.

"Let's talk," She demanded. "You are obviously very upset, and talking about it will make you feel better" She flashed a compassionate smile.

"Oh, um professor? I'm sorry but I am really not in the mood for talking," She lightly stated, shifting her eyes away from the two sympathetic girls and on to the cold, hard tiles of the inn floor.

"Colette, the probability of gaining masses of comfort by engaging the issue in conversation is indefinably higher than keeping it bottles inside of you. Please, tell us what's wrong," Presea, softly stated in a low monotone voice, but at the same time leaping with compassion. 

Colette slowly dragged her soggy eyes up to the two girls standing before her, and nodded. _"There probably right…" _

"Ok, then let's go outside and get some fresh air, we can watch a play at the night theatre, just the three of us," Raine cheerfully stated, trying to rub off some happiness on Colette.

"Yes professor," Colette replied with a deep, hollow sigh, shortly followed by a quaint hyperventilation.

The three girls strived towards the doors and stepped out onto the cool, smooth pavement. The moon shone with a glowing intensity, hovering in the splatter of night's ink as the translucent, shifting clouds danced upon its surface and cloaked the many stars in it's area, reducing them to nothing more than a faint shine upon dull colors. Much like the joy left in Colette's heart, hidden beyond the growing clouds of despair. 

Colette, Presea, and Raine gradually ascended the skinny, metal steps and onto the modern Water Train, twitching the still waters drifting around the transportation device.

"Where to ladies? The theatre/stage area, or the amusement park?" The worker eagerly asked while he prepared the Water Train for movement.

Even the slightest pronunciation of "amusement park" instantly shot painful images in Colette's dreary mind, causing a few uncomfortable shivers to race their way down Colette's petite spine.

"The theatre/stage area please," Raine politely ordered.

"Very well, have a great time," The worker cheerfully replied, as he steered the device down the steel tracks and into their desired destination.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Zelos Wilder let loose a howling roar of laughter as he slammed his alcoholic beverage onto to the smooth wooden table. He was completely surrounded by an army of scantily-clad women, eager to get their share of flirting with the great chosen, but they were soon getting fiercely competitive and impatient, and started violently pushing each other out of Zelos's sight, to make room for themselves. 

"Now, now my sweet hunnies, there is enough Zelos to go around," The chosen boasted, while swinging his long, crimson hair across his head.

"Oh Zelos, your so charming!" One of the girls loudly screamed, followed by several other girly screeches, filling the whole room with that shrilly high-pitched tone.

"I know…I know," Zelos coolly replied, his ocean blue eyes brimming with utter self-confidence

Suddenly, his slender eyes followed the whispering shadows leading to the darkest corner of the whole bar, and that's wear he spotted a slightly narrow, shadowy figure, and the only facial feature you could see were two large, icy eyes. Intrigued by the strange figure, Zelos barged through the swarm of dense women and bravely marched up to the shady figure.

Zelos's eyes greatly expanded at the sight he was beholding. The figure was a slightly skinny women, on her tremendous figure was a pitch black t-shirt, with no apparent logo on it. Resting on the shirt was a large, midnight blue, leather jacket, with numerous zippers and connected chains randomly assorted onto it. She was wearing a shimmering dark green skirt that reflected the many neon colors bouncing around the lively room. On her feet were moderate sized, black boots that rode a bit higher than her ankle. She had metallic black hair, which descended upon her slightly small shoulders. Her soft, gorgeous lips were colored in a light shade of rosy pink, but the most vivid part of her face were her icy blue eyes, that resembled great glaciers, sliding upon an arctic wasteland, but in Zelos's point of view, the most noticeable thing was the fact she was well-endowed, almost the size of Sheena.

"My, my, my. What is a sweet, voluptuous hunny like you doing in a lonely corner like this? Come join me, and I'm sure we'll…have some fun," Zelos rudely stated, flashing a cheesy smile with his glistening white teeth.

The stunning girl lifted her frosty eyes and gazed upon this perverse intruder. "And who would you be?" She coldly asked, her voice was rough but at the same time, very delicate. Almost reminded Zelos of a certain someone….

"Oh pardon me, I am the great Zelos Wilder, and I would be very…pleased to grace you with my presence" He proclaimed, not giving any signed of removing his "dirty smile". "And what might your name be, my sweet little angel hunny?"

She kept her cautious glare on Zelos, trying to sense if he was up to no good. "Elaina" She roughly replied. **Elaina pronounced "ee-lane-ah, for more clarification, she is around Sheena's size"**

'My, what a pretty name you have there, to bad it has to be thrown off by your fashion taste" Zelos proclaimed, slightly grinning at his wittiness

An infuriated Elaina shot up and crunched her petite fists into a sharp fist. "Listen, if you want a fight…!" 

"Oohh we have a feisty one now don't we" Zelos's giggled, and then started to gradually laugh more and more.

Elaina merely scoffed.

Zelos examined her every behavior, and then it suddenly hit him. "She really reminds me of Sheena…" He muttered under his breath.

Elaina's frozen blue eyes rapidly expanded, like a whole clod of water, instantly freezing. Suddenly she quickly raised her soft arms and pinned the chosen to a near by brick wall, her light blue eyes glaring directly at the befuddled chosen. "What did you just say!" She hardly yelled, grasping the attention of near by customers.

Zelos, very perplexed about the sudden outburst of energy, merely backed his head until the strands of his crimson hair reached the red, brick wall.

"Answer me!" Elaina again yelled, obvious amounts of impatient anger lingering in the echoes of her rough voice. "What did you say about Sheena?"

Zelos slightly calmed down, and let out a deep, relaxed sigh. Moving his head away from the cold, stiff wall, he struggled out of the rioting girl's grasp. "Oh, Sheena Fujibayashi? Do you know her?"

"Know her!" She sarcastically blared. "I…well you see…" She gave a slight hesitation, and let the mark of angers color drift away, and restoring the natural color into her face. "Just…tell me. Is she in Altamira?"

Zelos, looked into her radiant eyes, shock and wonder was burning inside of them, like a blazing typhoon, in the middle of a harsh cold environment. Such a sight gave Zelos the impression that whatever her relation to Sheena was, it wasn't natural. "Uh…yes she is," He faintly replied. Wondering if telling her was a smart idea.

Elaine bolded her head away from the pondering pervert and leaped away from him. _"Now's my chance"_ She thought.

"Hey, you didn't answer me. How do you know Sheena?" Zelos questioned, his curiosity still plummeting to new heights, but his high hopes of an answer was greatly in vain, and he saw that the mysterious female had already dashed trough the swinging doors, like a black bullet, almost leaving a train of blurry winds behind her.

_"Who was that? Who ever she is, she sure acts strangely…cute though…" _His mind lustfully stated. 

"Zelos!" One of his ditzy groupies called. "Come over hear, I miss you!"  
**  
**"Oh, I'm coming for you my sweeties," He seductively proclaimed as he merrily skipped toward the squat the doting women.

---------------------------------------------------------------  
Colette, Raine and Presea sat upon the creaky, oak benches as they witnessed the bizarre play in front of them. The multicolored Katz bounced around and chased each other in the florescent spotlight. They giggled, played and sung all in unison, creating the image of a complete rainbow of immature happiness. After a short while, each of the tiny kitten Katz invited one of the audience member to compete in challenging game, and if the won they would receive a grand prize. 

"These Katz, they are very fascinating," Raine stated, slowly rubbing the bottom of her chin, as a sign of strange interest. 

"Yes…very peculiar," Presea agreed, keeping her eyes tied in with the bouncing creaters.

Seeing the energetic little beings jump, and beam with energy couldn't help but to bring a soft, faint smile upon Colette's recovering face.

Suddenly, all the multi-colored Katz all simultaneously stepped back, while just one very petite, baby violet Katz took a few steps forward and cast it's soft, fuzzy paw to the blinking sky.

"And now for our final game, come on up and win a prize!" The exited kitten proclaimed. He shifted his deep, emerald eyes towards the 3 girls sitting in the front row of the wobbly bench. "Hey how about you?" He playfully asked as he pointed to Colette. "I can sense that you need some cheering up!"

Raine and Presea looked over at the stunned Colette, she certainly didn't expect this.

"Common Colette it will be fun!" Raine softly spoke, her mature eyes bubbling with hope that this will lighten the spirits of the young girl.

The cute, little Katz reached out its left paw and Colette gently placed her velvet hand in it as he helped her onto the neon lighted stage. Every individual in the audience cheered with encouragement, and the roaring and laughter seemed to fill up the deep night sky.

The purple Katz walked towards the hesitant girl and reached out it's warm paw at her. "Now, we get to play a classic game of Rock Paper Scissors!" The creature spoke, it's sea green eyes pulsing with sheer excitement, and it's tone loud and slightly obnoxious.

Colette grinned, this evening was beginning to light up for her. "Ok!" She happily replied, while placing her hand directly in front of the paw.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" The two yelled in perfect unison.

A large veil of white smoke covered the entire stage as it whirled around like a cotton blanket. When it quickly subsided the two results in their hands were revealed, and shone on by a sharp, yellow light. Colette's hand was scissors, and the Katz paw was paper.

"Oh you win!" The youthful Katz cheered. "But it's best two out of three!"

Once again, the two players flashed their hands (and paw) upon each other and another layer of bright smoke flew upon them. The crowd gazed with anticipation.

Once again, Colette's slender fingers were positioned like a scissor, but this time, the Katz held it's furry paw in a tight fist.

"Don't worry there is still one more try!" The pale colored Katz encouraged.

One final time, the two gamers let their hands wildly swing in the position of their choosing. Soon enough, the biggest mass of smoke drifted across the eager faces of the audience to keep them hanging in their own suspense. When it subsided, Colette's hand was flat out like paper, and the Katz hand was once again in a fist.

"I win!" Colette happily stated, while the audience repeatedly clapped their hands.

"You've gotta catch me first!" The Katz replied as his short, stubby legs leaped into the air and dashed across the small stage.

Colette gave of a happy smile as she accelerated towards the Katz. The other Katz triumphantly pulled out their musical devises and let loose a catchy, upbeat tune, only mixed in with the encouraging words of Colette's friends, and other entertained audience members. The moonlight dawned upon the energetic scene and blended in with all the other sparkling, eye-popping lights. The two happily chased each other and Colette was only a tiny distance behind the Katz until…

"Oof" Colette's gasped as she fell face flat onto the scene, several gasps escaped from the audiences as her collision caused the running Katz to fall over, but only to rapidly spin and flip to lands on it's furry feet.

"I'm ok!" Colette spoke in a fast paced tone, but then relieved an astonished gasp as she realized what her little tumble caused. "Oh, are you ok? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" She explained as she saw her seemingly unharmed friend.

"Don't worry, Katz always land on their feet!" The Katz joyfully replied. "But aren't you going to catch me?"

"Oh yeah!" The reminded Colette perked as she softly grabbed the light fur of the Katz." "Gotcha!" 

Claps, cheers and laughter escaped all the bystanders as they witnessed the scene, but also because the two were all right after the little fall.

"Congratulations! Here is your prize!" The Katz happily said as he handed Colette a baby blue box.

"Thank you," Colette gracefully said as she received the long, narrow box. 

"Until next time! Bye"! All the colored Katz said together as the grad, blood red drake fell upon the wooden stage.

Colette slowly descended the stairs, and was instantly bombarded by congratulatory words.

After a few conversations here and there, Raine quietly led Presea and her to the far back seat of the stand, and let them sit down on creaky sit.

"So Colette, you never really explained why you were in such a tizzy earlier today," Raine softly spoke, hoping she would profess her problems.

Colette's soft, cotton cloths gave of a slight muffle as she pointed her neck to the ground, but eventually the slow, painful words slipped out of her soft lips, with every word she described, a sharp pain swirled in her stomach, and her eyes started to moisten as she proclaimed and described the scene she witnessed.

Raine went over to her and gave her a big, warm, motherly hug. "I know you feel feel…" She began. "It's happened to all of us,"

"Colette, love is a very complex thing, only time and friends will heal you, but don't ever forget we are here for you" Presea implied while joining Raine in the hug. 

Colette began to suck her tears up, causing her twitching nose to emit a loud sniffling noise. "Thanks, my friends, I do feel a bit better." Colette said, while trying to sound cheerful. The three friends joyfully conversed a while longer until they brightening stars led them back to the comfortable inn.

After they left Elaina stood up from the seat directly in front of where the conversation was held. "Perfect," She said aloud, while forming an evil smirk across her pinkish lips, as dark swirls of rage and vengeance caused her bright, icy eyes to temporarily morph into a darker shade of aqua.

Meanwhile, at the inn, Lloyd and Sheena impatiently waited for their companions to arrive through the steal doors. (After the date)

"Man, what's taking so long?" Lloyd violently asked while slightly twitching his chocolate eye. 

"I don't know" Sheena thoughtfully replied. "They have sure been gone a long time"

"But at least waiting with you makes it all right" Lloyd joyful teased while making his way up to Sheena's neck.

"Oh, Lloyd!" Sheena moaned, between short chuckles as Lloyd gently planted his lips onto Sheena's neck and started making his way up to her delicate chin. Darkening the shade of red on their faces with each soft movement. Of course they didn't realize that they were still on the first floor, and the receptionist was still right there.

All of a sudden, a loud noise was cast through the doors, as they swung open with great force, letting Presea, Colette and Raine in from their night out.

Embarrassed about almost being caught, the two lovers spontaneously parted, and pretended that the situation did not occur.

"Oh hi Colette, Professor, Presea!" Lloyd softly greeted, still small splotches of blush assorted on his cheeks.

There ears still adjusting to from noisy hollers to peaceful whispers, Raine and Presea didn't hear Lloyd's greeting and has already made their way to the elevator up into their rooms for a good nights sleep.

_"Must not of heard me" _Lloyd thought with a surprising dash of logic. "Oh Colette!" Lloyd called while taking notice to her scarce movements. "How was your night, where did you go?"

Colette merely looked at Lloyd; her happy eye filled with promise was now hardened, and was replaced by sheer sorrow and disappointment. The large, drifting sapphire pools were now empty and hollow, they reflected nothing not disgust in the couple. Her slim eyebrows started to tilt to her eyes, giving of an angry, yet afraid stare, as cold as an ocean in the midst of winter.

"Colette, is something wrong?" A quick to notice Sheena asked, her eyes narrowing to understand why she was giving off such an unusual reaction.

A large, wave of shivers spiraled down Colette's spine, giving her uneasy twitches and sudden movements. She could not bare to hear the voice of the person who stole her only love away from her, she had to get out of there.

She slowly tilted her head over to the curious couple and directed her watering eyes in-between them. She gradually opened her quivering lips and struggled to from proper words. "D-don't s-speak to m-me!" She finally spat out; the cold words hit Sheena and Lloyd like a sledgehammer to the back of the head.

Before they could properly respond, Colette already darted towards the elevator, softly wetting the dry tiles beneath her with descending tears.

She made her way to her bed and threw herself onto it, causing a few ruffles and creeks. Suddenly, she remembered the prize she won. She dug deep into her hollow pockets and picked up the pale blue box. Gently opening it, gasping at the sight, she picked up the possession inside.

It was a necklace, around the size of the one Lloyd gave her. The chains glistened with a golden sparkle and in-between every four chains were small, ruby orbs. At the end of the necklace was a sparkling, oval golden locket with transparent wings attacked to the sides, inside was a picture of a glowing halo, and in shocking pink cursive righting wrote: "Smile" And that's what Colette did, this object was a sign of friendship between all her friends. 

She roughly removed her Crusix Crystal and Key Crest from the old necklace Lloyd gave her and placed it inside the locket; a perfect fit. She then violently removed the other necklace Lloyd gave her and scrunched it into a small ball in her tight fist. _"I don' want anything to do with him anymore!" _Her mind screamed, and she threw it aside.

**WHEW, that was a long chapter. In the next one, will Elaina's identity be revealed; could she try and spit up the perfect couple? And what will Lloyd say if Colette find the courage to react to him? If you read, please REVIEW PS: Sorry for any mistakes I made.**

__


End file.
